All of You
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: John's lying on the bed, his eyes wide as he stares at the ceiling. Tears pour down his bruised cheeks. His head is wrapped and so is his chest, underneath the thin nightgown he's wearing. You can see marks and bandages mar his pale skin. You feel like crying, and blink hard to keep those tears back. You step inside, trying to sound normal. "Hey Egderp." Your voice cracks.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is also on Ao3, under the same user :)**

**It will revolve and focus on John recovering from what happened to him, and Dave helping him recover.**

* * *

You sigh as you glance at the clock. It's been dark for an hour now and John still isn't back from the store. You have a slight feeling of worry, because god knows what happens when nighttime falls. But you're sure John is fine. You flop onto the couch and start watching some drama.

About an hour later, your phone starts ringing. Without looking at the caller ID screen, you pick it up, huffing, "Finally, Egderp."

"Is this Dave Strider?" An unfamiliar female voice asks, and your stomach drops.

"Yeah…."

"You are the first person listed to call in case of an emergency. John Egbert has recently been admitted into the hospital for several head injuries and broken ribs. We also highly suspect he has been taken advantage of and-"

"Are you saying he's been raped?" Your voice goes up a notch as you cradle the phone to your ear, pulling on your jacket and running to your brother's room.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." She sounds sad, and you hang up as you burst into Bro's room. He looks up from the smuppet he was stitching.

"Hey lil man, what-"

"I need to go to the hospital. Now." Normally he would have argued, but your voice is shaking and you are deathly pale, so you silently thank your brother as he gets his keys without asking any questions or making a scene. He drops you off at the front of the hospital, promising to pick you up in an hour.

"I need to see John Egbert, I called earlier." You say quickly to the girl sitting there. She recognizes your voice and tells you his room number. You rush up to the right floor, open his doors, step inside, and nearly faint.

John's lying on the bed, his eyes wide as he stares at the ceiling. Tears pour down his bruised cheeks. His head is wrapped and so is his chest, you can see, underneath the thin nightgown he's wearing. You can see marks and bandages mar his pale skin. You feel like crying, and blink hard to keep those tears back. You clear your throat and step inside, trying to sound normal.

"Hey Egderp." You voice cracks. Shit.

His head turns and upon seeing you he tries to sit up, whimpering, "D-Dave. Dave. D-D-Dave..."

Your heart breaks as you rush to his side, dropping to your knees and holding his trembling, outstretched hand. He tries to sit up but you gently psuh him back down. He's shaking as he cries, and you feel yourself closer to the verge of breaking down. He tries to sit up, and since he's connected to only one IV thingy, you carefully take that out, get onto the bed, and put him in your lap. He trembles as he cries into your chest, wetting your shirt with tears, but you could care less right now.

"Dave they-there were so many…so many…I tried to make them stop…they-they wouldn't s-stop!"

Your heart breaks again as you hold him close to your chest, whispering, "It'll be ok, sweetie, it'll be ok," as you stroke his hair with a gentle touch. He isn't flinching away from you, which is a good sign, but when Bro walks in, John gives a wail and practically melts into you, shaking. You motion for your brother to leave, which he does. John soon calms down, and you continue to gently pet his hair.

Eventually, a doctor walks in, and John sniffles, curling up in your lap like a kitten.

"Hello Mr. Strider, your brother is waiting for you outside. John, your father is here." This is a clear indication for you to leave. You don't even budge.

"You need to leave, Mr. Strider." The doctor states after ten minutes of you petting John's hair.

"No, don't go Dave, please don't leave me!" John's voice cracks as he starts to cry again. From behind your shades, you shoot the doctor a glare, holding your precious John close.

Since when do you start thinking he's yours? You give a shake of your head as Mr. Egbert walks in, eyes wide as he sees the scene. He can immediately tell that John needs you, and tells the doctor to give you three a minute. The doctor leaves the room as John carefully hugs his father, wobbling dangerously.

"Oh John...how did this happen?" He breathes out, and there's a burning tightness in your throat as you try to swallow. You know it's your fault, and you hate that you don't have the courage to tell him that right away.

"It was my fault. I sent him out to the store at night, alone." You look down, and John is in your lap again, arms around your neck as his wide blue eyes stare at your shades.

"It wasn't your fault, Dave! Don't blame yourself!" His voice is panicked, and to avoid him having a breakdown, you just nod, hugging him close.

"John, would you rather I or Dave spend the night with you?" Mr. Egbert asks, and John is silent, eyes remaining on your face. That's enough of an answer for his dad, who nods and leaves to talk with the doctor. You hold him close, kissing his head gently. You can see the unbruised parts of his face turn a light pink, and you smile. He's too cute.

Soon, the doctor comes in and tells you that you're allowed to stay, and offers you an extra bed. You shake your head, motioning to John's bed. An hour later, after you've gotten something to eat, you lay down next to John, after taking off your shades, under the comforters, and hold him close, petting his hair. He soon falls asleep, and you just watch him, feeling sleepy yourself. You find yourself drifting off in no time.

Your eyes fly open when you realize John is no longer laying next to you. You look around frantically as you sit up, and find him in a corner of the room, curled up in a ball and shaking with sobs. You flash step to him and kneel down, frowning.

"John..?"

He looks up quickly, his eyes wide and his face wet with tears. You bite your lip and reach out, pulling him close to you. At first he's hesitant, then he flings himself at you, sobbing loudly, and your heart breaks in half. You sit up, holding him to your chest protectively.

"Sh, it's ok, John. I'm here. It'll be ok." You whisper in his ear soothingly, gently kissing his head repeatedly. When he falls back asleep, you take him back to the bed, sighing softly.

As you lay there with John in your arms, you realize something. It's going to take a long time for him to recover from this, and he may never be the same.

* * *

**There's the first chapter, please review!**

**~samx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Read on~**

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are not a morning person.

It turns out neither is Bro, but since he made the effort to come back for you after talking to Mr. Egbert about it, so here you are the next morning, in the bathroom of the hospital café, brushing your teeth. You wash your face then use a towel to wipe all the wet parts of yourself before exiting and grabbing something to eat—a mini box of fruit loops and a bottle of apple juice. You join your brother at a table and silently eat with him.

"So. Do you plan on staying here all day?" Bro asks you after a while, raising an eyebrow. When you nod, he doesn't look surprised at all.

"You must really care about him." The way he says this makes you fall silent, the snarky remark dying in your throat as you just nod and pop a few more pieces of dry cereal into your mouth.

After a little bit, the two of you head back to John's room. He's sitting up and sipping some water, and looks up when you and Bro enter. His eyes flash a little in fear upon seeing your older brother. You notice this, and you're sure Bro does too.

"Hey John. How're you holding up?" He asks the boy, who shrugs and looks down, nibbling his lip.

As soon as you sit on the edge of John's bed, his hand snakes towards yours, almost as if to take it, and then draws back just as fast. He ducks his head even more, but you can see the tears clinging to his lower eyelashes. You reach out and take his hand, making him look up with wide eyes. He isn't wearing his glasses, so he squints a little, and it's so cute to see his eyes crinkle at the edges like that.

John squeezes your hand as hard as he can, which isn't much, and you barely feel any pressure. You notice he has a few more IV's hooked up to him than earlier this morning, and you frown.

"John, are you on morphine?"

When he nods, his reaction is a little delayed, occurring a few seconds after your question. You assume the drowsiness is affecting his ability to think clearly or move at a normal speed. Bro moves closer to sit in the chair near the bed, and John almost flinches, his eyes watering.

You shoot your brother a look, which you are sure he can translate even with your shades covering your eyes and part of your face. He sighs, getting up after a few seconds and walking out of the room to who knows where.

You don't miss the way John's shoulders slump in relief when the door clicks shut behind your brother. You look at him for a few seconds before shifting your gaze to the wall next to his head. Seeing the broken look in his eyes and the bandages wrapped around his head cause a lump to form in your throat and an uncomfortable tightness to squeeze your stomach.

"He isn't going to hurt you." You say after a while, squeezing John's hand softly, referring to Bro. He bites his lip and sighs, inclining his head a centimeter to indicate he registers your words, but he doesn't believe you.

You sigh as well, knowing that no amount of convincing will make him believe you. As far as you could tell, the only other male person John allowed near him without flinching, besides his father, was you.

You don't want to bring up the bad memories, but you know he'll eventually have to tell someone, and whether it is selfish or not, you want to be that someone.

"John?" You ask quietly, taking off your shades and looking him directly in the eyes. He gulps, a little nervous upon meeting your crimson gaze.

"Can you tell me what happened that night?" You make sure that your voice is as gentle and soft as possible. His eyes grow wide and water, and his eyes flash with what you can only imagine is panic. But you just wait, wait while he takes a deep breath and collects his thoughts.

"I was walking down the street towards the shop but I was it was closed. I turned and tripped over the sidewalk, so I walked to an alleyway near the shop and leaned against the wall to see how much it hurt. A—a group of guys walked past, and they stopped in front of the alley. I started to limp out of their way b-but they pushed me back. They h-held me down…and they were l-laughing—" He breaks off, choking back a sob, and you slide onto the bed next to him and wrap your arms around him gently, as he starts to sob into your shoulder.

His small frame shakes violently and you feel terribly guilty for causing him to be like this, but his story had to be said. You rock him back and forth, kissing his head repeatedly until he has calmed down.

* * *

**Review please?**

**~samx**


End file.
